Alec Baldwin
|luogo di nascita = Italia |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Alec Baldwin, all'anagrafe Alexander Rae Baldwin III (Amityville, 3 aprile 1958), è un attore e comico statunitense. Biografia Nato nel 1958 a Amityville, primo dei quattro figli maschi dei coniugi Carolyn ed Alexander Baldwin, la sua famiglia ha origini irlandesi, francesi e inglesi. Fin da piccolo aveva nel sangue la recitazione tanto che a 9 anni è stato protagonista di un filmino amatoriale dal titolo Frankenstein. Prima di calcare il palcoscenico doveva lavorare come cameriere, autista e venditore di magliette. Ha tre fratelli, tutti attori: Daniel, William e Stephen, conosciuti come i fratelli Baldwin. Suo padre morì di cancro nel 1983. Nel 1979 entra nella prestigiosa Academy Studios e all'età di 28 anni debutta nel film televisivo La divisa strappata (1986) di Glenn Jordan. Il successo dell'opera lo porta ad esordire nel cinema con Forever Lulu (1987) e da qui inizia la scalata con Beetlejuice - Spiritello porcello (1988) di Tim Burton e Talk Radio (1988) di Oliver Stone. Nello stesso anno darà vita a due memorabili personaggi di "sciupafemmine", in Una donna in carriera e Una vedova allegra... ma non troppo, che determineranno la sua ascesa a Hollywood. Dopo l'interpretazione di uno psicopatico in Miami Blues (1989), infatti, Baldwin ottiene ruoli importanti in pellicole di primo piano come Caccia a Ottobre Rosso (1990) con Sean Connery. Anche Woody Allen lo nota e lo impiega in Alice (1990) con Mia Farrow. Nella pellicola Bella, bionda... e dice sempre sì (1991) incontra la futura moglie Kim Basinger; Baldwin continua la sua carriera con Americani (1992), Malice - Il sospetto (1993) accanto a Nicole Kidman e Getaway (1994), remake del film di Sam Peckinpah. Dopo qualche flop (L'uomo ombra del 1994) la carriera di Baldwin subisce una battuta d'arresto, parzialmente compensata da ruoli da cattivo come quello del killer de Il giurato (1996), del fotografo invidioso de L'urlo dell'odio (1997) e del misterioso colonnello in Codice Mercury (1998). Nel 2002 è protagonista del film Hollywood, Vermont e nello stesso anno divorzia dalla Basinger. Dall'inizio del nuovo secolo Baldwin sembra essersi specializzato nel ruolo di arrogante capitano d'industria, ed è molto richiesto in film di spicco, quali Il gatto... e il cappello matto (2003) di Bo Welch, The Aviator (2004) di Martin Scorsese, Elizabethtown (2005) con Orlando Bloom e Kirsten Dunst, Dick & Jane - Operazione furto (2005) con Jim Carrey, The Departed - Il bene e il male (2006) di Scorsese e '' The Good Shepherd - L'ombra del potere'' diretto e interpretato da Robert De Niro. Dal 2006 al 2013, ha interpretato il ruolo di Jack Donaghy nella serie TV 30 Rock in onda sull'emittente NBC. Ha presentato, insieme a Steve Martin la cerimonia dei Premi Oscar 2010. , proposito ritirato in quanto l'attore ha recitato in alcuni film tra cui Hich, Rock of Ages, To Rome with Love, AmeriQua e Le 5 leggende dove presta la propria voce a Babbo Natale. Nel 2014 partecipa a fianco di Julianne Moore al film Still Alice (2015), che gli ha consigliato il ruolo per avere la possibilità di lavorare di nuovo insieme. Nel 2016 durante la campagna per le elezioni presidenziali degli Stati Uniti propone una riuscita imitazione di Donald Trump per il programma Saturday Night Live, collaborando con Kate McKinnon che interpreta il ruolo di Hillary Clinton. Nel 2017 è tra i doppiatori, nella versione originale, del cartone animato Baby Boss. Vita privata Baldwin è stato sposato dal 1993 al 2002 con l'attrice Kim Basinger. La coppia ha avuto una figlia, Ireland, nata nel 1995. In seguito a un turbolento divorzio, Baldwin ha affrontato una lunga e dura battaglia legale per poter continuare a vedere e frequentare la figlia. Il 30 giugno 2012 sposa, nella cattedrale di St. Patrick a New York, la sua insegnante di ginnastica, Hilaria Lynn Thomas, dopo un anno di fidanzamento. Il 23 agosto 2013 diventano genitori di una bambina chiamata Carmen GabrielaAlec Baldwin e Hilaria Thomas danno il benvenuto alla piccola Carmen Gabriela e il 17 giugno 2015 hanno avuto un altro figlio, Rafael. La coppia ha avuto il 12 settembre 2016 il suo terzo figlio, Leonardo Àngel Charles. La coppia ha avuto nel maggio 2018 il loro quarto figlio, Romeo Alejandro David. Filmografia che ha vinto nel 2010]] Attore Cinema * Forever, Lulu, regia di Amos Kollek (1987) * Un amore rinnovato (She's Having a Baby), regia di John Hughes (1988) * Beetlejuice - Spiritello porcello (Beetlejuice), regia di Tim Burton (1988) * Una vedova allegra... ma non troppo (Married to the Mob), regia di Jonathan Demme (1988) * Una donna in carriera (Working Girl), regia di Mike Nichols (1988) * Talk Radio, regia di Oliver Stone (1988) * Great Balls of Fire! - Vampate di fuoco (Great Balls of Fire!), regia di Jim McBride (1989) * Caccia a Ottobre Rosso (The Hunt for Red October), regia di John McTiernan (1990) * Miami Blues, regia di George Armitage (1990) * Alice, regia di Woody Allen (1990) * Bella, bionda... e dice sempre sì (The Marrying Man), regia di Jerry Rees (1991) * Doppia anima (Prelude to a Kiss), regia di Norman René (1992) * Americani (Glengarry Glen Ross), regia di James Foley (1993) * Malice - Il sospetto (Malice), regia di Harold Becker (1993) * Getaway (The Getaway), regia di Roger Donaldson (1994) * L'uomo ombra (The Shadow), regia di Russell Mulcahy (1994) * Il giurato (The Juror), regia di Brian Gibson (1996) * Omicidio a New Orleans (Heaven's Prisoners), regia di Phil Joanou (1996) * Riccardo III - Un uomo, un re (Looking for Richard), regia di Al Pacino (1996) * L'agguato - Ghosts from the Past (Ghosts of Mississippi), regia di Rob Reiner (1996) * L'urlo dell'odio (The Edge), regia di Lee Tamahori (1997) * Codice Mercury (Mercury Rising), regia di Harold Becker (1998) * The Confession, regia di David Hugh Jones (1999) * Ladri per la pelle (Thick as Thieves), regia di Scott Sanders (1999) * Notting Hill, regia di Roger Michell (1999) - cameo non accreditato * L'occasione per cambiare (Outside Providence), regia di Michael Corrente (1999) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad, regia di Britt Allcroft (2000) * Hollywood, Vermont, regia di David Mamet (2000) * Pearl Harbor, regia di Michael Bay (2001) * Pluto Nash (The Adventures of Pluto Nash), regia di Ron Underwood (2002) - cameo non accreditato * The Cooler, regia di Wayne Kramer (2003) * Il gatto... e il cappello matto (The cat in the Hat), regia di Bo Welch (2003) * ...e alla fine arriva Polly (Along came Polly), regia di John Hamburg (2004) * Last Shot (The Last Shot), regia di Jeff Nathanson (2004) * The Aviator, regia di Martin Scorsese (2004) * Elizabethtown, regia di Cameron Crowe (2005) * Dick & Jane - Operazione furto (Fun with Dick and Jane), regia di Dean Parisot (2005) * La prima volta di Niky (Mini's First Time), regia di Nick Guthe (2006) * The Departed - Il bene e il male (The Departed), regia di Martin Scorsese (2006) * Correndo con le forbici in mano (Running with Scissors), regia di Ryan Murphy (2006) * Patto con il diavolo (Shortcut to Happiness), regia di Alec Baldwin (2007) * The Good Shepherd - L'ombra del potere (The Good Shepherd), regia di Robert De Niro (2007) * Suburban Girl, regia di Marc Klein (2007) * La ragazza del mio migliore amico (My Best Friend's Girl), regia di Howard Deutch (2008) * La custode di mia sorella (My Sister's Keeper), regia di Nick Cassavetes (2009) * È complicato (It's Complicated), regia di Nancy Meyers (2009) * Hick, regia di Derick Martini (2011) * To Rome with Love, regia di Woody Allen (2012) * Rock of Ages, regia di Adam Shankman (2012) * AmeriQua, regia di Marco Bellone e Giovanni Consonni (2013) * Blue Jasmine, regia di Woody Allen (2013) * Still Alice, regia di Richard Glatzer e Wash Westmoreland (2014) * Torrente 5: Operación Eurovegas, regia di Santiago Segura (2014) * Sotto il cielo delle Hawaii (Aloha), regia di Cameron Crowe (2015) * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation, regia di Christopher McQuarrie (2015) * Zona d'ombra (Concussion), regia di Peter Landesman (2015) * Andròn: The Black Labyrinth, regia di Francesco Cinquemani (2015) * L'eccezione alla regola (Rules Don't Apply), regia di Warren Beatty (2016) * Parigi può attendere (Paris Can't Wait), regia di Eleanor Coppola (2016) * Amore inaspettato (Blind), regia di Michael Mailer (2017) * The Public, regia di Emilio Estevez (2018) * Mission: Impossible - Fallout, regia di Christopher McQuarrie (2018) * BlacKkKlansman, regia di Spike Lee (non accreditato) Televisione * The Doctors – serie TV (1980) * Houston pronto soccorso (Cutter to Houston) – serie TV (1983) * Sweet Revenge, regia di David Greene - film TV (1984) * Love on the Run, regia di Gus Trikonis - film TV (1985) * Hotel - serie TV, 1 episodio (1985) * California - serie TV, 40 episodi (1984) - (1985) * La divisa strappata (Dress Gray), regia di Glenn Jordan - film TV (1986) * Alamo - 30 giorni di gloria, regia di Burt Kennedy - film TV (1987) * The Larry Sanders Show - serie TV, 1 episodio (1993) * Un tram che si chiama desiderio (A Streetcar Named Desire), regia di Glenn Jordan - film TV (1995) * Il processo di Norimberga (Nuremberg) – miniserie TV (2000) * Friends - serie TV, 2 episodi (2002) * Path to War, regia di John Frankenheimer - film TV (2002) * Walking with Cavemen - serie TV, 4 episodi (2003) * L'uomo dal doppio passato (Second Nature), regia di Ben Bolt - film TV (2003) * Nip/Tuck – serie TV, episodio 2x16 (2004) * Las Vegas – serie TV, 2 episodi (2003–2004) * Will & Grace - serie TV, 6 episodi (2005) * 30 Rock – serie TV, 139 episodi (2006-2013) * Law & Order - Unità vittime speciali - serie TV, episodio 15x18 (2014) Doppiatore * Un giorno da ricordare (Two Bits), regia di James Foley (1995) * Il trenino Thomas (Thomas and Friends) - ''serie animata (1998 - 2002) * ''Come cani e gatti (Cats & Dogs), regia di Lawrence Guterman (2001) * Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within), regia di Hironobu Sakaguchi e Motonori Sakakibara (2001) * I Tenenbaum (The Royal Tanenbaums), regia di Wes Anderson (2001) * SpongeBob - Il film, regia di Stephen Hillenburg e Mark Osborne (2004) * Johnny Bravo - serie animata, 1 episodio (2004) * Due Fantagenitori - serie animata, 1 episodio (2004) * I Simpson - serie animata, 1 episodio (2005) * Madagascar 2, regia di Eric Darnell e Tom McGrath (2008) * Le 5 leggende (Rise of the Guardians), regia di Peter Ramsey (2012) * Baby Boss (The Boss Baby), regia di Tom McGrath (2017) Regista * Patto con il diavolo (Shortcut to Happiness, 2007) Sceneggiatore * Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia (Law & Order) – serie TV, episodio 8x23 (1990) Produttore * Omicidio a New Orleans (Heaven's Prisoners), regia di Phil Joanou (1996) - produttore esecutivo * The Confession, regia di David Hugh Jones (1999) * Il processo di Norimberga (Nuremberg) – miniserie TV (2000) * Hollywood, Vermont, regia di David Mamet (2000) - produttore esecutivo * L'uomo dal doppio passato (Second Nature), regia di Ben Bolt (2003) - produttore esecutivo * Patto con il diavolo (Shortcut to Happiness), regia di Alec Baldwin (2007) * Elaine Stritch: Shoot Me, regia di Chiemi Karasawa (2013) Riconoscimenti Nel corso della sua carriera ha ricevuto diversi premi e nomination tra cui 3 Emmy Awards, 8 Screen Actors Guild Awards, 3 Golden Globe, una nomination al Premio Oscar come miglior attore non protagonista ed una ai Tony Awards come miglior attore protagonista in uno spettacoloawards for Alec Baldwin. * 1992: Nomination Tony Award al miglior attore protagonista in uno spettacolo per Un tram che si chiama Desiderio * 1996: Nomination Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or a Special per Un tram che si chiama desiderio * 1996: Nomination Emmy Award for Outstanding Miniseries per Il processo di Norimberga * 1996: Nomination Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una mini-serie o film per la televisione per '' Un tram che si chiama desiderio'' * 2001: Nomination Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una mini-serie o film per la televisione per Il processo di Norimberga * 2002: Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie per Path to war * 2003: National Board of Review Award al miglior attore non protagonista per The Cooler * 2003: Nomination Razzie Award al peggior attore non protagonista per Il gatto... e il cappello matto * 2003: Nomination Golden Globe per il miglior attore non protagonista in una serie per Path to war * 2004: Nomination Premio Oscar al miglior attore non protagonista per The Cooler * 2004: Nomination Golden Globe per il miglior attore non protagonista per The Cooler * 2005, 2006: Nomination Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series per Will & Grace * 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013: Screen Actors Guild Award per il miglior attore in una serie commedia per 30 rock * 2007, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013: Nomination Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series per 30 rock * 2007, 2009, 2010: Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale per 30 Rock * 2008, 2009: Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series per 30 rock * 2008, 2011, 2012, 2013: Nomination Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale per 30 Rock * 2009: Screen Actors Guild Award per il miglior cast in una serie commedia per 30 rock * 2010: Nomination BAFTA al miglior attore non protagonista per È complicato * 2010: Nomination Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Class Programs per The 82nd Annual Academy Awards * 2011, 2012, 2013: Nomination Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series per 30 rock Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Alec Baldwin è stato doppiato da: * Paolo Buglioni in Una donna in carriera, Malice - Il sospetto, L'uomo ombra, Ladri per la pelle, Codice Mercury, ...e alla fine arriva Polly, The Aviator, Elizabethtown, The Good Shepherd - L'ombra del potere, To Rome with love, Blue Jasmine, Law & Order - Unità vittime speciali, Still Alice, Sotto il cielo delle Hawaii, Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation, L'eccezione alla regola, Nerve, Parigi può attendere, Mission: Impossible - Fallout * Massimo Rossi in L'agguato - Ghosts from the Past, Hollywood, Vermont, L'uomo dal doppio passato, Il gatto... e il cappello matto, 30 Rock, È complicato, AmeriQua * Luca Ward in Talk Radio, Getaway, Il giurato, The Confession, The Cooler, Las Vegas (2x09) * Sergio Di Stefano in Pearl Harbor, L'urlo dell'odio, The Last Shot, Friends, La custode di mia sorella * Francesco Pannofino in L'occasione per cambiare, Dick e Jane - Operazione furto, Las Vegas (1x12), Correndo con le forbici in mano * Roberto Pedicini in Il processo di Norimberga, The Departed - Il bene e il male, Rock of Ages * Mario Cordova in Omicidio a New Orleans, Pluto Nash, Zona d'ombra * Antonio Sanna in Sweet Revenge, Un amore rinnovato * Luca Biagini in Suburban Girl, La ragazza del mio migliore amico * Massimo Lodolo in Bella, bionda... e dice sempre sì, Will & Grace * Saverio Moriones in Americani * Francesco Prando in Riccardo III - Un uomo, un re * Sergio Di Giulio in Miami Blues * Marco Mete in Caccia a Ottobre Rosso * Carlo Cosolo in Un tram chiamato desiderio * Luciano Marchitiello in Houston Pronto soccorso * Roberto Chevalier in Una vedova allegra... ma non troppo * Mauro Gravina in Beetlejuice - Spiritello porcello * Angelo Maggi in Doppia anima * Fabrizio Temperini in Great Balls of Fire! - Vampate di fuoco * Nino D'Agata in Notting Hill * Stefano Mondini in Path to War * Massimiliano Lotti in Nip/Tuck * Natale Ciravolo in La prima volta di Niky * Guido Rutta in The Doctors * Fabrizio Russotto in Patto con il diavolo * Diego Reggente in The Looming Tower Da doppiatore è sostituito da: * Sergio Di Stefano in Un giorno da ricordare, I Tenenbaum * Francesco Prando in I Simpson (10x05) * Stefano De Sando in Madagascar 2 * Stefano Mondini in Spongebob - Il film * Fabrizio Pucci in I Simpson (17x01) * Dario Penne in Come cani e gatti * Gabriele Lopez in Due fantagenitori: Fanta Zapping * Roberto Pedicini in Final Fantasy * Francesco Pannofino in Le 5 leggende * Massimo Rossi in Baby Boss Categoria:Attori francoamericani Categoria:Doppiatori statunitensi Categoria:Primetime Emmy al miglior attore protagonista in una serie commedia Categoria:Irlando-americani Categoria:Golden Globe per il miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale Categoria:Studenti del Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute